What if?
by Dark Shadows 01
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if someone got attacked during transformation? Usa/Rei hilarity inside


**What if?**

**Disclaimer: Not mines, if it was I'd definitely make this an episode!**

**A random idea that I thought it would be funny if it actually happened. Enjoy!**

* * *

I sighed loudly, placing my manga in my lap looking around my living room meeting curious faces silently asking what was wrong but of course that one beautifully annoying blonde had to express herself vocally at my behaviour,

"What's wrong Rei-chan?" Usagi asked moving closer to my form, I smiled at her presence it always so comforting and loving, yet I could never stop teasing her about the most tedious of things. I guess it was my way of telling her how much I liked her.

"I'm just so bored, I need some action around here Sailor Mars is itching to get into a fight," My lavender eyes immediately met interested emerald ones,

"Want to go a couple of rounds then Rei?" Makoto offered, "I wouldn't mind beating you…again."

"Mako-chan!" Ami chided aware of what our 'friendly' competition could do to the environment and to the rest of the group if one of our attack strayed from our allotted battlefield.

"Yeah let's go Mako I'm sure Sailor Mars would love to beat down Jupiter any day," I retorted, smirking I could already feel the fire igniting within me as I followed Makoto outside into the courtyard. The sun shown through the trees highlighting our arena, the leaves that previously lay across the paths were swept away by the light breeze rustling around the now tense atmosphere.

"Jupiter Power Make Up!"

"Mars Power Make Up!"

"Mercury Power Make up!"

"Venus Power Make up!"

Fire, electricity, water and light spun all around our figures and transformed our human selves into our powerful elemental alter egos as we all enjoyed of our individual elements coursing through our veins filling us up with unimaginable power that wielding itself around us effortlessly.

Jupiter crossed the other side of our make shift battlefield as Venus and Mercury stood at the boundaries to referee our match…again. Venus raised her right hand looking back at me and then Jupiter and swiftly brought it down ninety degrees signalling the our battle with a very firm,

"Fight!"

Jupiter charged towards me at full speed electricity sparking around her hands as she mentally powered herself up, just as she reached me I leapt into the air spiralling forward and summoned my flaming bow an arrow,

"Flame sniper!" the flew towards Jupiter's right leg but she pirouetted and dodged it gracefully, however in her hands was a large crackling ball of lightning and I knew if I just landed I would be hit.

My body touched the ground and the electricity was thrown at me, "Sparkling wide pressure!" I propelled my body into a forward roll along the concrete path as my previous landing point exploded into a crater; smoke billowing forth from its mouth. I swallowed, noting that was Jupiter's 'weakest' attack if you could rate it against her other ones but my hesitation was the time Jupiter needed to fire an even stronger offence at me,

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!" The snarling beast lunged at my being but I threw a quick, "Burning Mandala!" In an attempt to slow the mass of power heading straight for me, the burning disks struck the dragon's face exploding on impact evaporating almost half of its true potential so the lightning that managed to shock me wasn't as painful as it could've been. I gritted my teeth and called forth my "Fire Soul Bird!" The moltres flew threw the lightning storm of the dragon and caught Jupiter off guard but her superior reflexes reduced the damage to a minimal of a singed sleeve of her fuku.

"ROAR!!" in the midst of our colliding elements appeared a tiny youma; the five of us just stared at the tiny form of what appeared to be a chicken's body with a dragon and wings attached!

"Is that even real?" Jupiter asked walking cautiously to the tiny snarling beast that stumbled around on even smaller clawed feet its body's un-proportion limbs obviously causing it immense distress.

"Usagi transform just in case," Sailor Mercury called to the only remaining 'human' in the vicinity. Usagi nodded purposefully and yelled into the sky,

"Moon Eternal Make Up!" her body became engulfed with feathers while Jupiter had reached the perplexing monster.

Suddenly the draken breathed fire at Jupiter's feet, making her squeal in surprise and leap into the air but as she descended Jupiter flung her hip to the side so as she landed her leg shot out and connected with the draken's round body kicking it so far away it became a tiny glint in the darkening sky.

I looked over at the still transforming Usagi and exasperated,

"She's not even got her skirt on yet!" Suddenly and idea hit me, without warning I conjured a weak flaming bow and arrow and shot Usagi with a light "Flame Sniper!" between the shoulder blades and to my delight and everyone else's horror, Usagi's transformation was interrupted and her power vanished.

"REI!!!" She screamed at me as all of us laughed at her disrupted transformation. Her fuku had only covered her waist, leaving her pink, frilly bra covering her breasts, only one boot and both of her gloved had managed to materialise before my intervention.

"Haha! Usagi! I always knew your transformation was too long!" I spluttered with laughter, tears rolling down my cheeks as Venus and Mercury shared a giggle together while laughing Jupiter came to hi five me,

"Ah! Mars that was awesome!"

"Rei!!" Usagi screamed as she ran towards us and I was only too happy to let myself be chased by the scantily clad Usagi Moon.

"So much for being the symbol of purity and hope Usagi!" I called as I ran into the night and the distinctive shriek of,

"REI!!!" was not too far behind me.

**

* * *

**

Ah! I told you this was a random idea but please tell if you've ever wondered what would happen if a Senshi got attacked while transforming because I'm sure I'm not the only one! A had a laugh with this story and hopefully you did too! Please leave me a review! – Dark Shadows 01


End file.
